Mother(s of) Earth
by elfqueen13
Summary: A collection of oneshots about how some countries are honoured as mothers or honour their own. Happy Mothers' Day! Dedicated to all moms out there! (Ignore the fact that none of the "mothers" featured actually celebrate on the second Sunday of May.)
1. Kirkland

AN : The countries who actually show up in person are the Hetalia characters whose countries/regions celebrate Mothers' Day on the second Sunday of May.

England woke up to the aroma of pancakes. Deciding he wasn't ready to get out of bed, he turned over and pulled the covers around him. Then he had a thought.

'Who is making pancakes and how did they get in?'

Rolling out of bed, England pulled on his robe and slippers and grabbed his wand - just in case - before heading down the stairs. He froze in the entrance to the kitchen, nearly dropping his wand as he took in the scene in front of him.

The table was set with breakfast for six, and whoever had done it had used the good dish set, silverware, and glasses. There was a massive centerpiece of Tudor Roses, his favourite (and national) flower. By the seat at the head of the table was a stack of gift-wrapped boxes, a giant envelope on top. And the food! A towering stack of pancakes, a tray of freshly baked scones, a pot of piping hot tea made the proper way, and more!

As he stood there, England felt five pairs of arms wrap around him and five voices chorus, "Happy Mothers' Day!" Smiling, he returned the hug, putting his arms around Canada, America, Australia, New Zealand, and Hong Kong.

Pulling him to his seat, the five young personifications made sure he sat down before sitting themselves.

"Open the card," urged New Zealand.

England reached for the envelope, pulling out a large card with the English flag on it, Inside, the card read, "We know you're no girl, but you were always mother of the family." Surrounding these words were the names and signatures of all his former charges, including a little message from each.

England could utter only two words, happy tears in his eyes.

"Thank you."


	2. Hanatamago

AN: Contains Fem! Finland and implied SuFin.

"Mama! Wake up!"

Finland opened her eyes to these cries from Sealand and Ladonia who were pulling at her covers.

"Peter, Erland, what is it?"

The boys just shared a look before each grabbing one of Finland's arms and pulling.

"Alright, alright," she laughed, getting up and following them to the door. As soon as she was out of the bedroom, the two micronations ran ahead down the stairs. Confused now she entered the kitchen.

They had set out (clearly with Sweden's help) a simple but cute breakfast arrangement with a card sitting at her place.

"Happy Mothers' Day," Sealand and Ladonia said hugging her. "We love you."

"And I love you too."


	3. Russian

Ukraine woke up and stretched, pondering something. For the last couple of days, she'd seen Russia and Belarus sneaking around - together surprisingly - clearly planning something. She decided that she'd ask about it today but soon found there was no need. The two nations in question walked into her room moments after she had that thought, both carrying breakfast trays (Russia had two).

"Ivan, Natalya, what is this?"

"It's Mother's Day today, and since you raised us we wanted to say thank you Siastra," Belarus explained as Russia set one of the trays in front of Ukraine and the two younger Nations sat on the edge of the bed.

"You do not need to thank me. You are my siblings, I love you."

"And we love you too. That's why we did this. To show it."


	4. Austria-Hungary

The doorbell rang and Hungary rose from her place at the table to answer, but Austria waved her down. "I'll get it, I'm expecting someone," the Aristocrat said, going to the door.

She was surprised when he came back with Italy in tow and became even more so when the youngest of the three nations placed a gift in her hands, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Feli, what are you doing here?" Hungary asked, puzzled. The bubbly Italian didn't often come to visit.

"I wanted to say thank you for when you and Mister Austria used to take care of me, but to you especially today. Happy Mothers' Day."


	5. Britannic

England, North Ireland, Republic of Ireland, Wales, and Scotland walked through an old, old forest together. There was no hint of their usual squabbling and each carried a small plant of their national flower. After a countless amount of hiking through the trees, they reached their destination.

In the center of a green, grassy glade stood an enormous ancient oak tree. Its vast branches of leaves formed a canopy that shifted and rustled in the wind, and its massive roots (some wider around then several men, yet only a fraction of the width of the tree's trunk) formed dips and hollows that would hold one perfectly if one sat down in them. In many of the hollows, flowers grew abundantly, filling the air with their sweet, calming scents.

The five siblings wordlessly planted the flowers they bore and, once finished, each placed a hand on the trunk of the tree in silent love and prayer of the one it represented in their hearts.

'We miss you Mama.'


End file.
